


SS Beauty and the Beast

by Littletee



Series: SS Beauty and the Beast: Remione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee
Summary: Hermione was not looking for any kind of romance at the moment. She really wasn't. She had her final year of studies and upcoming apprenticeship to worry about, not to mention getting over her breakup with Ron. If only her heart had been willing to listen to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

It was already two weeks into the second term of Hermione's last year and she knew she was in trouble. Actually, if she was perfectly honest with herself she already knew that she would be facing a difficult year at the first welcoming feast in the rebuilt Great Hall when Lupin was revealed as the new, reinstated Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was maddeningly like a flashback to her third year. Except Ron and Harry, plus the majority of her year mates, were not present. The golden chance to bypass NEWTs and straight into certain key positions in the Ministry persuaded almost everyone to skip their last year or last month of education for it. She couldn't blame them. It had been a very tempting option and she had contemplated it for a short time, but in the end, she had chosen to re-enroll and finish her education instead. A decision that had finished the tentative beginnings of her and Ron's budding romance.

A romance that wasn't meant for the fairy tale happily ever after she had foolishly wished for. She knew that now, and if it hadn't been non-stop battling since her first year she would have realized it a lot sooner. They barely got along as friends much less lovers. Just a silly crush, from both ends.

Which led her back to her current dilemma. Another silly crush on someone unsuited for her and out of her ballpark: Remus Lupin. He was twenty years her senior. He wrestled with lycanthropy. He had lost his wife in the final battle and struggled to make a home for his son. While she was twenty and still trying to finish her wizarding education. They had both seen their fair share of loss and death but the idea of them being anything more then associates was laughable. Or so it should have been if her traitorous heart hadn't decided to open up old wounds and hadn't dragged her into a full blown, rebound crush.

A rebound and rekindled crush. One that had slowly been redeveloping over the course of the year. Maybe she should have accepted the Headmistress's recommendation and sat for her NEWTs and start her apprenticeship instead of joining Ginny, Luna, and Hanna for another year of classes and Quidditch matches. A crush was something she did not need or particularly want. Especially one that had first begun when she was thirteen and was - or so she had thought - distinguished bitterly when he had eloped with Tonks.

Now almost three years later she found herself actively, subconsciously seeking him out. Searching for him at the High Table and not feeling better till she had spotted his signature sandy brown hair. Purposefully taking longer to pack away her books and quills just for a chance to talk to him after his defense theory lecture.

And it did nothing to help matters that she had agreed to brew his Wolfsbane.

"Hippogriffs have surrounded the castle. They demand we give over all Slytherins."

"What?" Hermione looked up from her revisions and open textbooks to find Ginny smirking. "What were you saying? Hippogriffs have done what now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were still semi-conscious. I've been talking to you for the last several minutes without any reply or acknowledgment." Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped down onto a nearby chair. "You've been acting rather distant all year." she paused, squinting her eyes as she surveyed her friend. "Who's the wizard?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Surely it isn't Ron and it better not be my Harry."

"Harry?" Hermione allowed a small laugh to bubble out and shook her head. "You can have him. He's a great friend but we're like siblings."

She nodded. "Then who?"

"Really Ginny-"

"God, don't tell me your crushing over Ferret boy."

"Merlin no! Never!"

"Good. He might have changed some but he is still a royal prat."

Hermione voiced her agreement and tried to go back to her revisions. She was a full day behind where she had mentally allotted herself to be in her studies. If she didn't catch up now she might lose all sense of control.

"I don't see you falling for anyone below us." Ginny continued as she ignored Hermione's subtle cues to leave her be. "A professor maybe?"

Hermione congratulated herself from not jerking or looking startled by Ginny's question.

"Now who... Neville?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but remained silent. 

"So it isn't Neville then." Ginny frowned and tried again. "If Snape was still here I would suspect him."

"Professor Snape? Really?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, he does have that sinful voice."

Hermione grudgingly agreed with Ginny. Professor Snape did possess a rich, deep voice. Too bad he used it to demean, belittle, and torment people with sharp verbal barbs and retorts. 

"Lupin."

Hermione frowned and looked up at her friend. Closing her notebook. "Really this has gone quite far enough, Ginny. I have no crush." she lied. "Now was there something you wanted? If not I really need to get back to my revisions."

Ginny's broad grin was not a welcoming sight. "It is Lupin isn't it?"

Hermione chose to remain mute but her silent glare spoke volumes.

"He is crush level. Even if he is older, a widower and a single father." chuckling Ginny bent closer. "Teddy already calls you 'mama'. You already have an in."

"I don't have - oh, never mind. You're not going to listen to reason and I'm late for the evening feast already." Hermione sighed, swiftly summoning all her revision materials back into her bag and marched out of the library.

Ginny shrugged and joined her: her own bag already over her shoulder.

Neither Gryffindor had noticed that their whispered conversation had been overheard by the werewolf in question or that his amber-lined-green eyes followed Hermione out of the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of a challenge over at FFN that I deleted accidently months ago. Thankfully, I found this and one other chapter on an old jumpdrive I had loaned to a cousin sometime ago that he finally gave back yesterday. 
> 
> Sadly, this means that this is more of a one shot followed by another one shot in this story's universe instead of a start of multichapter story (like it once was). Even then I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
